A Late Night TuneUp
by TeknoWriter
Summary: How could tuning up a car turn into this? Why the secrecy? And why do these guys want them so bad? Read to find out!
1. The Introduction

**A Late Night Tune-Up**

A/N This is my second Fanfiction so i hope you enjoy...Will have more chapters up over the next few days...Hopefully...

WARNING YAOI/SLASH IN FUTURE CHAPTER, COARSE LANGUAGE, AND POSSIBLY NON-CON AND BONDAGE...

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters just what I write.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Kevin" Ben said as he walked into the garage.<strong>

"**Hey Ben, What are you doing here so late?" Kevin replied from under his muscle car, Which like always, He was fixing up again.**

"**Oh nothing, Just thought I would come by and say hi, And see if you needed any help with anything?"**

**Kevin slid out from under the car and looked curiously at Ben, "Are you ok Ben you don't seem yourself today?" **

"**Yeah I am fine, Just feel a bit different today that's all" Ben said with a smile.**

"**Ok fair enough, Hey come under here for a minute I want to show you something" Kevin said as he slid back under the car.**

**Ben got down on his stomach and pulled himself under the car, "What is it?" he asked.**

"**Look at this, I'm not sure what it is or how it got there, Because I know for a fact I didn't put it there" Kevin show Ben the weird piece of metal, "Maybe it's alien tech?" Ben suggested.**

**They both slid out from under the car and walked over to the bench, "Maybe, It doesn't look like it though", All of a sudden it started to blink with a red light, And with a small beeping noise. **

"**What the hell?" both Ben and Kevin yelled.**

**As they were yelling, Three black SUVs pulled up in the driveway, Men wearing black suits jumped out with guns pointed at both the boys. **

"**Mr. Leven and Mr. Tennyson, I'm Agent Grover from the secret service, I need you two to come with me please"**

**They both looked at each other and said in unison "Okay then".**

**They both got into the first SUV they saw and sat down.**

_**30 minutes later**_

"**Where are we going?" Ben asked the agent in the front seat.**

"**I can't tell you that Mr. Tennyson, You will just have to wait and see"**

"**Are we in trouble?" Kevin asked with a look of worry on his face.**

"**No Mr. Levin you are not in trouble, We just needed to ask you some questions and then you will be able to go back to what you were doing, Shouldn't take to long" **

_**Another 3 ½ hours down the track**_

"**Ok seriously Agent Grover, Where the fuck are we going?" Ben asked, With anger in his voice.**

"**Ok first of all, Watch your fucking language with me boy, And secondly we are nearly there so stop complaining like a little bitch ok" Agent Grover replied.**

_**Yet another 15 minutes**_

**The SUV pulled up to a large metal fence with a guard booth next to it.**

"**ID please sir?" the guard asked.**

**Agent Grover handed the guard his badge, "Thank you sir continue through", As soon as he said that the gate started opening. Ben looked around but saw no signs or clues of any kind as to where they were. **

"**Ok, Now can we know where we are?" Ben asked again.**

"**We are in a place called area 69, It is a secret military base where the president and his family are kept in a national emergency" **

**Ben looked at Kevin with a look of worry on his face, Kevin returned the look. **

**Ben and Kevin looked around, What they saw shocked them, Buildings with no windows, Hundreds of armed soldiers, But what got their attention the most was the massive building in the middle, It looked like it had a hundred rooms, "What is that building used for?" asked Kevin.**

"**That boys, Is the central command centre, It is two stories high and goes underground another 15 levels" Agent Grover told them, With a slight smirk on his face.**

**Ben looked at the building with awe, "That's one big fucking building" Ben said.**

**When the SUVs stopped moving and Agent Grover jumped out, Ben and Kevin followed, Not knowing that when they step foot into that building, It will be the worst night of their young lives.**

**When they got to the door of the massive building, Agent Grover typed a pin on the number pad, "Please scan finger" the computers womanly voice said through the speaker. Agent Grover put his thumb on the scanner, Beep beep, "Enter the building" The voice said.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the prologue, I should have more chapters soon, Please review and tell me what you think so i know if i should continue, You shall get a choc-chip cookie in the mail if you do. <strong>


	2. The Area

**Ben, Kevin, Agent Grover and three other agents walked into the building through the massive double doors. Ben and Kevin looked in shock, At both the size of the room they had just entered and at all of the technology they saw.**

"**This place is amazing" Ben said with joy in his voice.**

"**I know it is, It has been around for nearly 150 years, It has held three of our presidents, And kept them safe".**

"**And where are we going?" Kevin asked with a slight look of worry on his face.**

"**We are going to the very bottom floor, The floor of wonder, As the other agents and soldiers like to call it, I have never really figured out why though" Agent Grover said, Staring at Ben through his sunnies.**

"**Oh, Ok that seems interesting" Ben replied with a small smile.**

**When they got to the elevator the two armed soldiers stood aside and let them through, Nodding their heads when Ben looked at them. When they stepped inside, Agent Grover pressed the button for floor fifteen.**

**After standing in the elevator for what felt like forever to Ben and Kevin the doors finally opened with a slight 'Ting'. When the doors were open fully, They stepped out and turned left straight away.**

**Once they started walking Ben heard a scream from down the hall, "What the fuck was that?" Ben asked, Worried.**

"**Someone most likely hurt themselves it happens all the time down here" Agent Grover replied with a calming look on his face.**

"**Oh, Ok then good, I thought it was something else" Ben sighed as he said this, Not so worried now.**

**After walking for another five minutes they stopped at a door with the number '669' on a silver plague in the centre, "Ok Mr. Tennyson, You are in here, Just take a seat and I will be back in shortly to ask you some questions", One of the other agents pushed Ben into the room.**

"**Ok, Stay here and do not let anyone in or out ok" Grover said to the other agent, Who nodded.**

"**Ok Mr. Levin this way please" **

**Kevin followed the agent, They went three rooms away from where they put Ben, Opened the door, And pushed him in.**

"**Same goes to you, No one in or out, Got it" He said to the only other agent, Who nodded in agreement.**

**Agent Grover started walking back towards the elevator, When he got in it he pressed the button for floor two, Above ground, Where his boss was waiting for him.**

**He got to the top floor and saw that the security was a lot thicker than usual, There is usually two security guards near the elevator, And two next to the door, But now there was four next to the elevator and the door, Agent Grover walked out of the elevator with a worried look on his face.**

**He knocked on the door, "Come in Jakob" came a woman's voice from the other side, He walked in the door, And looked at the woman.**

"**You called for me ma'am?" Jakob asked**

"**Yes I did, Did you get the boys?" **

"**Yes ma'am they are down in the interview rooms on the bottom floor" **

"**Ok good, Take this and play it to the both of them, See what they say to it" the woman handed Jakob a cassette player with a tape in it.**

"**Yes ma'am, May I be excused?" Jakob asked politely.**

**She nodded, So Jakob turned around and started walking towards the door, "Oh, And Jakob, Do not tell them who we really are Ok"**

**Jakob nodded in understanding, And kept walking towards the door.**

**When he got back to the bottom floor he started walking to room '669', He walked into the room and saw Ben sitting on the table.**

"**Hello Ben, Sorry for taking so long, Are you ready to answer some questions?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this chapter, I wonder what they need them for? Please Review so i can know what you think, Oh and sorry about this chapter being so short, The next one should be longer :D**


End file.
